The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Visible light communication is wireless communication technology for transmitting visible light data composed of an on/off signal pattern based on the characteristics of fast response of a lighting device. When visible light communication is applied to a lighting device, the lighting device may transmit data to a terminal through visible light communication.
The server manages the lighting device and the terminal, and controls the lighting device to transmit data to all terminals located within the visible light transmission coverage of the lighting device. However, as various visible light communication IoT services were developed, a technology has been developed to control the server to transmit data only to a specific terminal, not to all terminals, using a lighting device. In such cases, the server needs to check the membership of the terminal, such as whether the terminal is in a communicable state or whether the terminal is continuously using the visible light communication IoT service. If the terminal is a mobile device, it is necessary to check if there is a need for the server to identify a lighting device under which the terminal is arranged. There is a need for the server to check whether the terminal is ready for communication so as to inform the visible light communication IoT system administrator of whether the terminal is out of service. Further, when a specific terminal is a mobile device, there is a need for the server to identify a lighting device under which the terminal is arranged so as to determine a lighting device to which data to be transmitted to the terminal is to be delivered.